


Eisbrecher - Bonuskapitel

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Seduction, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Bonus-Story zu meiner Fanfic "Eisbrecher" - dieses Mal mit dem Wunsch-Pairing John/Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnlock Bonus Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themuller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eisbrecher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548437) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Es war einmal... oder: wie es zu diesem Bonuskapitel kam.
> 
>  
> 
> Auf tumblr wurde eine „Spendenaktion“ für das Fanfic-Archiv Ao3 ins Leben gerufen. Fanfic-Autoren konnten sich zur Verfügung stellen, angeben, was sie gewillt waren zu schreiben und dann konnte auf diese Autoren gesteigert werden.
> 
> Soweit ich weiß, war ich die einzige, die nur auf deutsch schreiben wollte (konnte) und ich dachte noch „Pfff... da steigert eh keiner“ - und dann wurde doch geboten!
> 
> Schließlich hat mich themuller ersteigert und sie wünschte sich ein Johnlock-Bonuskapitel, das auf meiner Fanfic „Eisbrecher“ basiert. Es sollte eine Nacherzählung der Hochzeit aus Johns und Sherlocks Sicht enthalten sein und es sollte zwischen John und Sherlock „funken“.
> 
>  
> 
> Ihr Wunsch war mir Befehl und dann ist das Plotbunny irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Biest Tollwut, denn im Endeffekt wurden es 30 Seiten in Word. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.
> 
>  
> 
> Ich werde dieses Monstrum daher auf drei Kapitel verteilen und in den nächsten Tagen so eines nach dem anderen hochladen.
> 
>  
> 
> Ach ja – der Prompt (zumindest so ungefähr):
> 
> John und Sherlock waren als Gäste auf der Holmes-Lestrade-Hochzeit und kommen nun nach Hause. Die Hochzeit soll dem Leser nun aus Sicht von John und Sherlock werden... Sherlock soll im Laufe des Gesprächs John noch einmal so richtig „anbaggern“ (quasi ein letzter Versuch) und John... John soll im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung Sherlock zeigen, wer hier die Hosen anhat.
> 
>  
> 
> Bedankt euch also bei themuller – und nun viel Spass beim Lesen!

 

 

**Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel**

 

„ **After-Wedding-Party“ - Teil 1**

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung in der Baker Street auf und trat beiseite, um John den Vortritt zu lassen. Dieser betrat – mit leicht unsicheren Schritten und herzhaft gähnend – das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

 

Sherlock folgte ihm schmunzelnd.

 

„Gott – meine Füße bringen mich um“, stöhnte John.

 

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, du sollst deine neuen Schuhe gründlich einlaufen“, bemerkte Sherlock in seinem leicht besserwisserischen Tonfall.

 

John funkelte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen mürrisch an, doch als er das Lächeln in den Augen seines Freundes sah, glätteten sich auch seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ja, das hast du“, gab er mit einem reuigen Lächeln zu. „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dein Rat bei solchen trivialen Dingen Bestand hat.“ Seine Aussprache klang etwas verwaschen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Champagner auf der Holmes-Lestrade-Hochzeit in Strömen geflossen war, war dies nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er bückte sich, um die Schnürsenkel seiner neuen Lackschuhe zu lösen.

„Was für eine Feier! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so lange dort bleiben“, murmelte er – dank seiner gebückten Haltung – noch undeutlicher, während er mit seinen Schnürsenkeln beschäftigt war. Nicht nur seine Fähigkeit, sich deutlich zu artikulieren, sondern auch seine Feinmotorik war durch seinen Alkoholkonsum beeinträchtigt worden. Er selbst allerdings hätte sich allerdings nicht als betrunken, sondern höchstens als In-einem-fortgeschrittenen-Stadium-der-Entspannung-Befindlich bezeichnet.

„Wie spät isses überhaupt?“, fragte er, als er die Schnürsenkel endlich bewältigt hatte und sich wieder in seinem Sessel aufrichten konnte.

 

„Du solltest lieber fragen: wie früh?“, bemerkte Sherlock mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, das John zwar etwas eigenartig vorkam – aber er konnte sich schließlich nicht um alles einen Kopf machen. „Mycroft versteht es, Feste zu organisieren“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Ich war darauf vorbereitet, dass es eine glanzvolle Angelegenheit werden würde.“ Er nahm John gegenüber in seinem eigenen Sessel Platz und streifte seine Schuhe mit der Hilfe des jeweils anderen Fußes ab, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auch die Schnürsenkel vorher zumindest zu lockern.

 

John verfolgte diese Aktion mit Stirnrunzeln.

„Das leiert die Schuhe aus“, rügte er geistesabwesend und eher aus Gewohnheit. „Ich dachte immer, wenn Mycroft einmal heiratet, dann würde es eine reichlich steife Angelegenheit werden“, nahm John den hauptsächlichen Gesprächsfaden in der inkonsequenten Weise Betrunkener wieder auf.

 

Sherlock schlug seine Beine abwechselnd übereinander, um sich auch seiner Socken zu entledigen, die er achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dann streckte er seine Beine von sich, wackelte genießerisch mit den nackten Zehen und seufzte befriedigt.

„Oh, ich denke doch, dass zumindest das Hochzeitspaar einiges an _Steifheit_ beizutragen hatte“, bemerkte er trocken.

 

„Sherlock!“, rief John entrüstet und mit flammend roten Wangen aus. „So etwas... gehört sich nicht. Außerdem kannst du das gar nicht wissen!“ Sherlock schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick und John verbesserte sich mürrisch. „Ja, okay! DU kannst so was natürlich wissen. Aber wie?“

 

Sherlock grinste und legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander.

„Oh, das war einfach... die Hochzeitstorte... das war das erste Mal. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Mycroft die Serviette über seinem Schoß zurecht gezupft hat, nachdem Lestrade ihn mit dem ersten Bissen Torte gefüttert und ihm dann etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hat?“

 

„Oh, Gott... nein“, stöhnte John. „Ich... ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Herrgott – Sherlock. Wir reden hier über Mycroft! Wir reden hier über die Tatsache, dass dein Bruder einen Ständer...“ Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Danke. Diese Bilder werde ich nun nie wieder los.“

 

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem übertrieben liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Mycrofts _Enthusiasmus_ könnte natürlich auch nur der Torte geschuldet gewesen sein. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Auch wenn er Wochen vor diesem Termin strikte Diät gehalten hat und Schokolade-Himbeer-Sahne sein absolut Liebstes ist, halte ich es dennoch für unwahrscheinlich, dass bloße kulinarische Genüsse ihn dazu verführen könnten, in einem Raum voller Menschen eine Erektion zu bekommen. Nein, das lag ganz klar an den suggestiven Worten, welche Lestrade ihm zugeflüstert hat.“

 

John presste beide Handballen gegen seine Augen, in einer verzweifelten Anstrengung, die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge zu vertreiben.

 

„Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass es über 15 Minuten gedauert hat, bevor Mycroft sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl bewegt hat und weitere 10 Minuten, bis er wieder aufgestanden ist“, fuhr Sherlock gnadenlos fort.

 

„Es reicht!“, forderte John mit einem gequälten Stöhnen. „Ich mache für die nächsten zwei Wochen den Abwasch, wenn du nur aufhörst!“

 

Sherlock schmunzelte erneut mit seltener Nachsichtigkeit (was John aber nicht sehen konnte) und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.

„Schlummertrunk gefällig?“, fragte Sherlock und ging zu dem Schränkchen, in dem sie ihre spärlichen alkoholischen Vorräte aufbewahrten.

 

„Einen Doppelten“, verlangte John und nahm endlich die Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht.

 

Sherlock hatte zwischenzeitlich das Schränkchen geöffnet und griff nach einer Flasche.

„Cognac oder... nein, Whisky. Richtig?“

 

„Yep“, bestätigte John. „Für einen Abend habe ich genügend feines Zeug in mich reingekippt. Jetzt steht mir der Sinn nach etwas Reellem.“

 

Sherlocks Finger schwebten zögernd zwischen zwei Flaschen in der Luft.

„Jameson? Nein, Tullamore Dew“, entschied er dann und griff nach der entsprechenden Flasche.“

 

„Treffer“, gähnte John. Während Sherlock die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser einschenkte, saugte John nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. „Weißt du, es ist doch irgendwie schade, dass eure Mutter nicht dabei war. Ich hätte sie doch ganz gerne einmal kennengelernt.“

 

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden“, sagte Sherlock mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln und reichte John sein Glas, dann nahm er wieder in seinem Sessel Platz. Er hatte bemerkt, dass John argwöhnisch die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und prostete ihm andeutungsweise zu. „Cheers.“ John tat es ihm gleich und beide nahmen den ersten, kleinen Schluck. „Mami... ist etwas... _speziell_ “, erwiderte Sherlock schließlich zögernd.

 

„Ganz klar – du und Mycroft, ihr müsst das Ebenbild eures Vaters sein“, spöttelte John.

 

Nun war es an Sherlock, die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, John.“

 

„Ansichtssache“, sagte John mit einem breiten Grinsen und nippte an seinem Glas.

 

„Mami hasst Menschen“, erläuterte Sherlock. „Sie sind ihr zuwider und daher vermeidet sie es nach Kräften, sich mit ihnen zu befassen – außer, wenn es unumgänglich ist... mit Familienmitgliedern, zum Beispiel. Daher verlässt sie das Haus nur selten, eigentlich eher gar nicht. Ansammlungen fremder Menschen sind ihr ein Gräuel. Sie benimmt sich dann immer sehr... irritierend. Aber ein Gutes hat es – seit Mycroft und ich hier in London wohnen, sind wir vor ihr ziemlich sicher.“

 

John starrte Sherlock mit großen Augen und leicht offenem Mund an. Erst nach einer Weile, in der Sherlock ungerührt einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm, gelang es John, seine Starre abzuschütteln.

„Das war... eine ganze Menge an Information“, sagte er langsam. „Wo fange ich nur an?“

 

„Anfangen?“ Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht...“

 

Ein etwas hysterisches Lachen gluckste in Johns Kehle.

„Ja, anfangen! Am besten damit, dass du das Wort „ _Haus_ “ benutzt hast, um etwas zu bezeichnen, das – wie mir Greg erzählt hat – so groß ist, dass es eine eigene Postleitzahl braucht. Oder zumindest kurz davor ist, einen eigenen Namen zu haben... wie _Holmes Manor_ oder _Sheringford House._ “

 

Die dunkle Augenbraue senkte sich wieder.

„Es _hat_ einen eigenen Namen. Wir benutzen ihn nur nicht.“

 

John schnappte nach Luft.

„Du bist so ein verdammter Snob.“

 

Unerwarteter Weise entlockte dies Sherlock lediglich ein Grinsen.

„Und das fällt dir jetzt erst auf?“ Darüber müsste John den Kopf schütteln und gleichzeitig lachen und Sherlock fuhr fort: „Sonst noch etwas, das einer Klärung bedarf?“

 

„Naja... es erklärt zumindest einiges“, meinte John, nun wieder milde gestimmt. „Wenn deine Mutter schon so ein Sonnenschein ist... dann weiß ich nun wenigstens, dass du dein sonniges Gemüt von ihr geerbt hast. Und es erklärt auch, warum deine Mutter nur dann Besuch duldet, wenn es sich um potentielle Familienmitglieder handelt.“

 

Sherlock schwieg einen Moment und stellte dann eine überraschende Frage.

„Was hat Greg sonst noch erzählt?“

 

„Du warst doch selbst dabei“, gab John mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zurück.

 

„Ja – leider!“, erwiderte Sherlock heftig. „In jeder einzelnen Sekunde, in der unsere Mutter nicht anwesend war, wurde ich Zeuge einer höchst geschmacklosen Zurschaustellung...“

 

„Ja, Greg hatte mir schon gesagt, dass sie ständig vor dir herumgeknutscht haben“, unterbrach John Sherlocks Redefluss.

 

Sherlock musterte ihn unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das... war _Absicht_?!“

 

John grinste.

„Sieht so aus.“

 

„Nur um mich zu...“

 

„Nerven? Exakt. Wobei... so wie die beiden heute aneinanderhingen... war es bestimmt nicht _nur_ , um dich zu nerven. Sondern hatte wohl eher den Grund, dass sie ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnten“, gab John nun seinerseits mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zu bedenken.

 

Sherlock brütete dumpf vor sich hin.

„Es war die Hölle. Wenn wenigstens _du_ dabei gewesen wärst...“

 

John seufzte.

„Fang bitte nicht wieder davon an. Das haben wir schon oft genug durchgekaut. Es... Du kannst nicht nur...“ Mit einem Mal schien John verlegen und verwirrt gleichermaßen zu sein, doch obwohl Sherlock ihn unter halbgesenkten Wimpern hervor scharf beobachtete, machte er doch keine Bemerkung über Johns offensichtlich seelisches Dilemma. Schließlich räusperte sich John energisch. „Deine Mutter will nur potentielle Ehemänner oder Ehefrauen sehen. Da ich in keine der beiden Kategorien falle... wirst du also auch Weihnachten ohne mich und nur mit Greg und Mycroft ertragen müssen.“

 

„Ich wusste bislang nicht, dass du so grausam sein kannst, John“, sagte Sherlock leichthin. „Übrigens dürfte dir auch aufgefallen sein, dass das Brautpaar sehr lange, sehr eng miteinander getanzt hat“, wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

 

„Getanzt?“, fragte John verständnislos.

 

„Sicher, um ein weiteres Malheur zu verbergen. Ich würde sagen, dieses Mal bei Lestrade“, fuhr Sherlock ungerührt, aber mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen fort.

 

John verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Uäh! Sherlock! Lass gut sein. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer, wann, wie und warum einen Ständer hatte.“

 

„Nicht?“, gab Sherlock überrascht zurück. „Dabei zerbrichst du dir doch schon seit Monaten den Kopf darüber, wer von beiden _unten_ liegt.“

 

Flammende Röte schoss in Johns Wangen.

„ _Du_ weißt das natürlich!“, rief er anklagend aus.

 

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Sherlock mit einem überheblichen Lächeln.

 

„Ich will es nicht wissen!“, fauchte John.

 

Sherlock zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Dann eben nicht.“

 

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Zuerst funkelte John seinen Mitbewohner noch wütend an, doch dann zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht so etwas wie grimmige Akzeptanz ab und er trank mit einer abrupten Drehung seines Handgelenks sein Glas leer. Er schien entschlossen zu sein, damit diesen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung quasi hinfort zu spülen. Ein wenig tändelte er dann noch mit seinem leeren Glas herum. Dann sagte er – nicht völlig ernst: „Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, die Queen – oder wenigstens ein anderes Mitglied des Königshauses – auf Mycrofts Hochzeit zu sehen.“

 

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Oh, Mycroft wäre das wahrscheinlich auch sehr Recht gewesen. Unter Umständen hätte er auch mit dem Premierminister vorliebgenommen, aber leider, leider...“ Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause, in der er mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick befriedigt feststellte, dass John gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. „Da jeder - Mycroft selbst eingeschlossen – so sehr darauf bedacht ist, nicht zu sehr durchsickern zu lassen, wie wichtig Mycroft ist... waren keine offiziellen Vertreter anwesend. Aber immerhin... du hast doch sicher die Manschettenknöpfe des Brautpaares bemerkt?“

 

„Nein!“, rief John hingerissen aus. „Du meinst...“

 

„Ein Geschenk von _Ihr_ “, bestätigte Sherlock mit einem Kopfnicken.

 

Johns Gesicht erhellte sich in plötzlichem Verstehen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Greg ständig daran herumgefingert hat.“ Er pfiff anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht.“ Dann starrte er kurz ins Leere. „War sonst eigentlich jemand unter den Gästen? Jemand Wichtiges?“

 

Sherlock gähnte gelangweilt.

„Das fragst du mich erst jetzt?“

 

„Während der Party hättest du es mir so oder so nicht gesagt“, stellte John mit einem rügenden Unterton fest. „Wahrscheinlich hätte Mycroft es dir verboten... aus Angst, ich benehme mich daneben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass... der Typ am Nebentisch – wie hieß er noch gleich... Matt! Dass er der Botschafter von Argentinien ist.“

 

„Nicht Matt, sondern Mads – Mads Mikkelsen - , nicht der Botschafter und auch nicht Argentinien... sondern der Kulturattaché von Dänemark“, stellte Sherlock leichthin richtig, während John das Kinn nach unten klappte.

 

„Der Kultur...“, krächzte er. „Oh mein Gott. Und ich habe...“ Ein überrascht-forschender Blick traf John und er biss sich hastig auf die Zunge, was ihm ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln von Sherlock eintrug.

 

„Na, schön“, meinte Sherlock, als John keinerlei Anstalten traf, den Satz zu beenden. „Ich erfahre es ja doch.“

 

John warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Von wem willst du erfahren, was ich...“

 

„Von Molly“, erwiderte Sherlock prompt und leerte nun ebenfalls sein Glas. „Ich habe sie schließlich mit dem Dänen verkuppelt.“

 

Bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit blieb John der Mund offenstehen. Als er sich halbwegs gefasst hatte, fragte er ungläubig: „DU? Du hast Molly... einen Verehrer beschafft? Ausgerechnet du?“

 

Sherlock hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du damit meinst. Ich wollte lediglich nett sein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er auf sie _steht_ und sie...“ Sherlock zuckte vielsagend mit den Achseln. „Sie hätte sich früher oder später irgendeinem der männlichen Gäste an den Hals geworfen – nach den Mengen an Champagner, die sie getrunken hatte – und da war der Däne noch die beste Wahl. Außerdem tust du gerade so, als ob ich nie etwas Nettes tun würde.“ Er warf John einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte, wie sehr zu Unrecht verdächtigt er sich fühlte.

 

John hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Tust du auch nicht“, erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und wenn du doch mal etwas Nettes tun willst, bewirkt es meist das genaue Gegenteil.“ Er räusperte sich. „Aber das war... wirklich ziemlich nett von dir.“

 

„Ich wollte lediglich verhindern, dass du noch ein viertes Mal mit ihr tanzt“, äußerte Sherlock, ganz in Gedanken.

 

„Was?“, hakte John argwöhnisch nach. „Warum nicht? Was geht es dich an, wie oft ich mit Molly tanze?“

 

Sherlock zögerte nur kurz, dann gab er sich Mühe, eine völlig unbekümmerte Haltung an den Tag zu legen.

„Aus zwei Gründen“, zählte er auf. „Erstens... der Däne hätte dich irgendwann zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet und Zweitens... war ich um den Zustand deiner Füße besorgt.“

 

„Meiner Füße“, wiederholte John verständnislos und misstrauisch zugleich.

 

„Ich dachte mir, dass deine Füße in diesen neuen Schuhen – die du entgegen meinen Rat nicht vernünftig eingelaufen hast – anfangen würden zu schmerzen. Das... wollte ich vermeiden.“

 

Johns Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er musterte Sherlock sehr genau, doch dieser ließ diese Musterung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über sich ergehen.

„Diese plötzliche Besorgnis um mein Wohlergehen...“, fing John skeptisch an, doch dann zuckte er unwillig die Schultern. „Von mir aus. In diesem Punkt hast du ja auch Recht. So ungern ich das auch zugebe. Meine Füße tun höllisch weh.“

 

„Du hast ja auch kaum einen Tanz ausgelassen“, bemerkte Sherlock mit einem leicht spitzen Unterton, der John nicht entging und der ihn wieder aufhorchen ließ.

 

„Und wenn schon?“, gab John zurück. „Was geht’s dich an?“

 

Sherlock zupfte einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Hosenbein.

„Du hast mich allein am Tisch sitzen lassen. Ich habe mich gelangweilt“, erläuterte er in vorwurfsvoll-larmoyanten Tonfall.

 

„Ich bin nicht für deine Unterhaltung zuständig“, begehrte John auf. „Du hättest ja auch tanzen können. Ach – nein. Wahrscheinlich kannst du gar nicht tanzen.“ Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und stellte dann sein leeres Glas neben sich auf den Fußboden. „Pech.“

 

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entwischte Sherlocks Lippen. So verächtlich, dass John überrascht aufsah.

„Selbstverständlich kann ich tanzen! Mami hat dafür gesorgt.“

 

John witterte hinter diesen spröden Worten eine interessante Hintergrundgeschichte.

„Und?“, fragte er daher aufmunternd.

 

Doch Sherlock zierte sich.

„Als ich ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatte, musste ich zur Tanzstunde. Genau wie Mycroft vor mir.“

 

„Und?“, wiederholte John mit einem leicht sensationslüsternen Grinsen.

 

Sherlock rutschte auf seinem Sessel nervös hin und her.

„Keines der Mädchen dort wollte mit mir tanzen.“

 

„Du wirst schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass das so war“, äußerte John seine Vermutung mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

 

„Möglicherweise“, gab Sherlock spröde zu. „Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Mycroft... die Damenschritte vollendet beherrscht.“ John nickte lediglich knapp und blickte mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck stumm in Sherlocks Gesicht. „Mami hat Mycroft damals dazu verdonnert, mir das Tanzen beizubringen“, gab er schließlich mit einem verdrossenen Seufzen zu und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Kichern.

 

Als es keine drei Sekunden später kam, verdrehte er genervt die Augen.

 

„Und du?“, fragte John mit einem deutlichen Glucksen in der Stimme. „Kannst du auch die Damenschritte?“

 

„Soweit kommt's noch!“, brauste Sherlock auf. „Das war auch nicht notwendig. Mami wollte lediglich, dass ich tanzen lerne, dazu musste ich nicht beide Schrittfolgen beherrschen.“

 

„Oh Gott!“, stieß John plötzlich erregt hervor. „Mycroft! Mycroft liegt unten!“

 

Wieder rollte Sherlock genervt mit den Augen.

„Nein, tut er nicht. Das ist deine Schlussfolgerung? Nur weil mein Bruder die Damenschritte beherrscht?“ Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Lestrade ist derjenige welche.“

 

John starrte Sherlock für einen Moment mit merkwürdig leerem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Das verdränge ich am besten gleich wieder“, flüsterte er heiser und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Okay. Du kannst also tanzen“, nahm er das ursprüngliche Gespräch wieder auf. „Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?“

 

Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock mit seiner Antwort deutlich erkennbar zögerte, weckte Johns Neugier und er lauschte gespannt, als sein Freund endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein schien.

 

„Es gab heute Abend nur eine Person, mit der ich gerne getanzt hätte“, erwiderte Sherlock gefasst und etwas zu bemüht unbekümmert.

 

Johns Augenbrauen wollten in die Höhe schießen, doch er bezwang diesen Reflex. Er wollte Sherlock nicht dadurch beschämen, dass er seine Überraschung derart zur Schau trug. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Sherlock so offen ein Interesse an einer anderen Person zugab. John wollte sich weitere, derartige Eröffnungen in der Zukunft nicht dadurch verbauen, dass er nun ein falsches Verhalten an den Tag legte und Sherlock damit womöglich verärgerte.

 

„Ah ja? Und... warum hast du diese Person dann nicht einfach gefragt?“, sagte er daher lediglich – nach außen hin nur milde interessiert.

 

Sherlock musterte ihn kurz und gab dann einen Laut von sich, der einem Seufzen sehr nahe kam.

„Weil ich sicher einen Korb bekommen hätte.“

 

Die Selbstbeherrschung, die sich John auferlegt hatte, begann rapide zu bröckeln. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei Sherlocks Seufzen und seinen Worten, die ein wenig nach Sehnsucht, Wehmut und Herzweh geklungen hatten, die Augen weit aufriss. Um sich wieder zu fassen, räusperte er sich und erwiderte erst dann: „Warum denn das? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“ Er hielt dann einen Moment lang inne, um wie gegen seinen eigenen Willen folgende Worte zu sprechen: „Ich meine... es haben sich heute einige Köpfe nach dir umgedreht.“

 

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Tatsächlich?“

 

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Johns Lippen und er schüttelte – ein wenig ungläubig - den Kopf.

„Nun tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht selbst am Besten wüsstest“, hielt er seinem Freund vor. „Du bist auch sonst ziemlich attraktiv... aber heute Abend... in diesem Anzug – der sicher ein Vermögen gekostet hat...“

 

Sein Blick glitt über Sherlock hinweg, der in dem neuen, nachtblauen Anzug, dessen Stoff einen teuren, matten Schimmer aufwies, eine wirklich gute Figur machte. Er trug dazu ungewöhnlicher Weise ein schwarzes Hemd und natürlich weder Krawatte noch Fliege. Lediglich ein kleines, Anstecksträußchen aus zartgelben Blüten (zu dem er von Mycroft genötigt worden war, um ihn als Trauzeuge kenntlich zu machen) lockerte die dunkle – aber auch sehr anziehende – Strenge seines Erscheinungsbildes auf. All das, im Zusammenspiel mit seiner hellen Haut und seinen dunklen Locken, brachte seine Augen förmlich zum Glühen. Den ganzen Abend über war John bereits dieses blau-grün-goldene Glitzern in diesen faszinierenden – sonst so kühlen - Augen aufgefallen und nun fragte er sich tatsächlich, wem dieses begehrliche Glitzern gegolten haben mochte. Er bemerkte einen winzigen Stich in seinem Herzen, den er jedoch rasch wieder verdrängte. Ein Recht auf Eifersucht stand ihm nicht zu.

Von diesen Gedanken etwas verwirrt und verlegen nestelte er an den Knöpfen seines eigenen Jacketts herum. Sein Anzug war ihm im Laden noch sehr ansehnlich vorgekommen - anthrazitfarben, mit silbergrauer Krawatte und einem weißen Hemd – doch dem direkten Vergleich mit Sherlocks Aufmachung konnte er nicht standhalten. Er selbst war eben einfach nicht so... Aufsehen erregend.

 

„Du hältst mich für... attraktiv?“

 

John blickte bei diesen Worten wieder auf und starrte Sherlock ungläubig an, der seinen Blick zwar ruhig und gelassen erwiderte, aber dennoch irgendwie... _erregt_ erschien.

 

„Sherlock – du hast heute atemberaubend ausgesehen“, teilte ihm John mit einem kleinen, neidisch-verzweifelten Lachen mit. „Ich hatte ein paar Mal Angst um Mollys Nackenwirbel. So sehr hat sie sich den Hals nach dir verrenkt. Und sie war da wirklich nicht die Einzige.“ Er legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz. „Auf Ehre.“

 

Sherlock saugte nachdenklich an seinen Lippen. Dann stützte er seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seinen Sessels ab, verschränkte seine langen Finger – wie zum Gebet - ineinander und blickte knapp an Johns Schulter vorbei.

„Bei dieser bewussten Person... hätte es sich um einen Mann gehandelt“, eröffnete er langsam, aber ohne zu zögern.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Dass der Mann am Nebentisch, den John fälschlicherweise als Argentinier bezeichnet, Däne ist – das ist allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Dass dieser Däne dann allerdings auf den wohlklingenden Namen „Mads Mikkelsen“ hört, das verdankt er der Anregung von themuller *gg* - es handelt sich dabei nämlich um den Namen des Schauspielers, der in der TV-Serie „Hannibal“ verkörpert. Aber sonst hat es keine tiefere Bedeutung.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

** Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel **

**„After-Wedding-Party“ - Teil 2**

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

_„Es gab heute Abend nur eine Person, mit der ich gerne getanzt hätte“, erwiderte Sherlock gefasst und blickte knapp an Johns Schulter vorbei._

_„Bei dieser bewussten Person... hätte es sich um einen Mann gehandelt“, eröffnete er langsam, aber ohne zu zögern._

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Er wirkte auf John in diesem Moment so schuldbewusst, dass John nur noch daran denken konnte, ihn zu beruhigen...  zu bestätigen. Ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass daran nichts verkehrt war... dass es keinen Grund gab, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

 

John hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sherlock in seinem Leben jemals amouröse Gefühle verspürt hatte und falls ja... _wem_ – oder besser, welchem Geschlecht - diese Neigungen gegolten haben mochten. Sherlocks abgewandter Blick kam einem Coming-out-Geständnis jedoch so nahe, wie es näher schon fast nicht mehr ging. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur so, dass Sherlock an diesem Abend zum allerersten Mal gewisse _Bedürfnisse_ verspürt hatte und es ihm peinlich war, dies auch zuzugeben... immerhin war er jahrelang (zumindest nach eigener Aussage) lediglich seiner Arbeit treu ergeben gewesen. Nun eine andere Kraft am Werk zu spüren, mochte bei einem Genie wie Sherlock möglicherweise zu Verwirrung führen.

 

Ganz gleich wie – es war für John klar, dass Sherlock nun freundschaftlichen Beistandes bedurfte.

 

„Sherlock“, fing er daher langsam an, „Sherlock, wir waren auf einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Hochzeit und das Hochzeitspaar waren nicht die einzigen Männer, die miteinander getanzt haben. Wenn das sogar mir aufgefallen ist...“ Er lachte leise und fuhr dann mit aufmunternder Stimme fort: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du von einem Mann einen Korb bekommen hättest - nur weil du auch ein Mann bist.“ John sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an und fragte sich, ob er je erfahren würde, um welchen Mann es sich wohl gehandelt haben mochte, der Sherlocks Interesse derart erregt haben könnte. Es musste ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch sein – alles andere war für Sherlock schlichtweg indiskutabel. Doch zu Johns Überraschung wich Sherlock seinem Blick immer noch aus und blieb eine Erwiderung schuldig.

 

Nach einer kleinen Weile atmete Sherlock tief ein und aus und sagte mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ: „Doch, das hätte ich.“

 

Es war die Stimme und der Tonfall, den Sherlock immer dann benutzte, wenn sie an einem Tatort versuchten, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, während Sherlock wie aus heiterem Himmel feststellte, dass der Tote ein Verhältnis mit einer Schlangentänzerin gehabt hatte... nicht ohne die fragenden Gesichter um ihn herum mit einem herablassenden „ _Offensichtlich_ “ zu brüskieren.

Wenn Sherlock diesen Tonfall benutzte, stellten sich bei John mittlerweile ganz reflexartig die Nackenhaare auf.

Und gerade das taten sie auch in diesem Moment.

 

„Du liebe Zeit! Warum denn nur? Woher willst du das wissen?!“, rief John entnervt aus. „Du hättest dir doch sicher keinen ausgesucht, bei dem du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, dass er... naja... in _dieser_ _Richtung_ interessiert ist. Oder? Du musst doch einen Kerl nur anzusehen, um innerhalb von Sekunden zu wissen, wie er tickt.“

 

Dieser Ausbruch schien Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit endlich weit genug erregt zu haben, um ihn Johns Blick erwidern zu lassen.

Kühl, klar und fast unbewegt ruhten diese Augen auf John. Doch unter der Oberfläche lag immer noch dieses ruhelose Glitzern.

„Es ist nicht so sehr das Problem, dass _ich_ mir nicht sicher bin... es liegt eher daran, dass _er_ sich über seine Sexualität nicht wirklich im Klaren ist“, erwiderte Sherlock mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

 

John schnaubte.

„Und deshalb hätte er nicht mit dir getanzt?“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen. „Dann ist er ein Idiot und du vergisst ihn am Besten ganz schnell wieder.“

 

Ein mutwilliges Lächeln erschien für Sekundenbruchteile auf Sherlocks Lippen und John runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er ein Idiot ist...“, sagte Sherlock mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

 

„Warum nicht?“, gab John verwirrt zurück. „Jeder, der _dich_ ablehnt...“

 

Doch Sherlock ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Weil es sich bei dieser Person um dich handelt, John“, erläuterte er mit einem nachsichtig-wehmütigen Lächeln. „Wir reden schon die ganze Zeit über dich.“

 

John blinzelte. Erst wie in Zeitlupe und dann mehrmals schnell hintereinander.

Er begriff nicht, was Sherlock da gerade eben gesagt hatte. Er sollte derjenige sein, der Sherlock so sehr faszinierte, dass er mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit... gut, Sherlock hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Öffentlichkeit gehabt, aber... _Er_? _John Watson_? Warum ausgerechnet er? Er war so normal und langweilig wie ein Schluck Wasser. Was hatte er schon jemandem wie Sherlock zu bieten?

Halt... falscher Gedanke. Ganz falsch... Gut, Sherlock hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten öfter... _angegraben_. Und hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn ins Bett zu zerren. Aber dies war immer aus Situationen heraus geschehen, in denen John ihn einfach nicht hatte ernst nehmen können. Es war ihm immer eher vorgekommen wie _„lass es uns tun, dann wäre das auch erledigt und ich kann es von meiner Liste abhaken und muss an Weihnachten nicht wieder alleine mit Mycroft und Lestrade zu Mami fahren“_ \- und darauf zu verzichten, hatte John die ganze Zeit über keine schlaflosen Nächte bereitet. Aber jetzt... jetzt war es irgendwie anders...

 

Irgendwann begriff John, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Oh“, machte er schließlich. Etwas Intelligenteres wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

 

Ein etwas bitterer, aber verständnisvoller - und deswegen umso grausamerer - Zug erschien in Sherlocks Mundwinkeln.

„Ich wollte uns beiden diese öffentliche Peinlichkeit ersparen. Deshalb... habe ich dich nicht gefragt.“ Wieder wandte er seinen Blick ab. In seinem Tonfall lag etwas Endgültiges, etwas wie _„ich wusste von Anfang an, wie du reagieren würdest... ich hatte - wie immer - Recht_ “.

 

John wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er wusste nur, dass Sherlock drauf und dran war, in eine Stimmung abzurutschen, die John selbst unerträglich war und in der er Sherlock nicht erleben wollte. Hauptsächlich deshalb nicht, weil er der Grund dafür sein würde.

 

Doch John hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und plötzlich hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dies alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Schon einmal diese Ungewissheit gespürt zu haben und nicht zu wissen... Oh Gott! Afghanistan!

 

Mit einem Schlag kamen die Erinnerungen - glaubte John, die morgendliche Kühle der Wüste auf der Haut zu spüren, den Geruch von Schweiß, billigem Deodorant, von Krankheit und Desinfektionsmittel in der Nase zu haben, die Rufe der Soldaten zu hören... die verzweifelten Rufe nach einem Arzt, der bellenden Befehl des Vorgesetzten gellte noch in seinen Ohren, der Befehl, sofort auszurücken und zu retten, was noch zu retten war...

 

Mit einem Ruck kehrte er gedanklich wieder in die Baker Street zurück, riss sich fast körperlich von diesen Erinnerungen los, doch die Gefühle, die ihn befallen hatten - damals wie heute - waren dieselben.

Dieselbe Ungewissheit, wenn sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden waren. Dieselbe Angst, die einen überfiel, weil man nie wusste, was passieren konnte, dieselbe Ungewissheit, weil man nie wusste, was einen vor Ort erwartete...

 

Und ganz genau wie in Afghanistan, schüttete sein Körper in dieser Stresssituation Adrenalin im Überfluss aus. Adrenalin, das nun durch Johns Körper floss und ihn instinktiv reagieren ließ.

Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen!

Die letzten Alkohol-Schlieren verflüchtigten sich aus seinem Blut, machten unfreiwillig anderen, körpereigenen Substanzen Platz und sorgten für plötzliche Klarheit in Johns Gehirn.

 

John kaute kurz auf der Innenseite seiner Wange und traf dann seine Entscheidung.

„Du möchtest wirklich mit mir tanzen?“

 

Sherlock richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. John erkannte so etwas wie Verblüffung in ihnen.

„Ja, John“, erwiderte er schlicht.

 

„Nur... tanzen?“, hakte John nach.

 

„Nur tanzen“, bestätigte Sherlock mit aufmerksam forschendem Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Gut... dann... ich denke... ein Tanz...“

 

„John?“ Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer schlich sich in Sherlocks Tonfall.

 

„Ja, okay – ich... ich tanze mit dir“, sagte John. Ohne es zu merken, reckte er ein wenig angriffslustig das Kinn vor und stand entschlossen auf.

 

Sherlock tat es ihm gleich und ging mit einem leisen Lächeln zu ihrer Stereoanlage. John bemerkte, dass er sie nur einschaltete und direkt auf _Play_ drückte. Sofort erfüllten die Klänge einer einschmeichelnden Melodie den Raum.

 

John kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte mit unverhohlenem Argwohn: „Kann es sein, dass du das irgendwie geplant hast, oder warum spielt da gerade ein langsamer Walzer?“

 

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung... Sicher nur ein glücklicher Zufall“, erwiderte Sherlock noch bevor er sich wieder zu John umdrehte. „Wollen wir?“

 

Ein verdrossenes Seufzen war die Antwort. John erkannte mittlerweile ziemlich gut, wenn er von Sherlock angelogen wurde und er hasste es, dass er wieder zu etwas manipuliert worden war, wozu er unter normalen Umständen nie seine Einwilligung gegeben... John musste einen Fluch unterdrücken. Ja, verdammt. Sherlock hatte Recht behalten. Er hätte NIE mit ihm getanzt.

„Ja... aber ich führe“, knurrte er.

 

„Vergiss es“, widersprach Sherlock mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Ich bin größer und von uns beiden der bessere Tänzer und daher führe ich.“ Er griff nach Johns rechter Hand, der sie ihm sofort wieder entzog.

 

„Hey! Ich bin nicht Mycroft! Ich kann die Damenschritte nicht!“, begehrte John auf.

 

„Ich auch nicht. Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Niemand stellt hier deine Männlichkeit in Frage“, stellte Sherlock fest und hielt dann einen Moment inne. Der kühle Glanz in seinen Augen wurde weicher. „Am allerwenigsten ich...“, raunte er John mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme zu.

 

John schluckte und fügte sich ohne einen weiteren Schlagabtausch. Er kannte zwar den Grundschritt und einige Drehungen, doch dies alles auf die Damenschritte umzusetzen, verursachte ihm einige Probleme. Darüber hinaus war John sehr darauf bedacht, immer etwas Abstand zu Sherlock zu wahren. Er selbst tanzte mit Frauen, die er nicht gut kannte, auch nie besonders eng.

 

Doch schon nach wenigen Takten murmelte Sherlock: „So wird das nichts“ und zog John sehr eng an seinen Körper und plötzlich... war alles ganz einfach. Sherlock führte und John spürte nun jede Regung und jeden Schritt am ganzen Körper und konnte problemlos folgen. John spürte die Harmonie zwischen ihnen von Kopf bis Fuß, von seinen Fingern bis hinunter in die Zehen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl  und als John aufblickte, erwiderte Sherlock seinen Blick mit einem feinen Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen.

 

John konnte nicht anders, als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Hätte er gewusst, dass ein simpler Tanz mit ihm, Sherlock solche Freude bereiten, ein solch heiteres Strahlen in seine Augen zaubern würde... er wäre auf der Hochzeit zu jedem Tanz mit ihm angetreten. Ohne zu Zögern.

Ihre körperliche Nähe hätte rasch peinlich oder unangenehm werden können, doch so sehr John auch darauf achtete - bei Sherlock war nicht das geringste Anzeichen einer Erektion zu bemerken. Die irritierte John einerseits erheblich, andererseits trug es dazu bei, dass sich seine Haltung kontinuierlich entspannte und er es schließlich fast schon genoss von Sherlock so in den Armen gehalten zu werden.

 

Er folgte mühelos jeder Drehung, ja, jedem Gedanken Sherlocks und er begriff mit einem Mal, dass ihr ganzes Leben einem Tanz glich... Sherlock mit seinem überragenden Intellekt immer an der Spitze... immer die Zügel fest im Griff und John... der vertrauensvoll folgte, egal wohin die Spur sie führte, egal wohin die Reise ging. Doch obwohl Sherlock die Führung innehatte, begriff John doch in diesem Moment, dass auch sein Beitrag zählte, wichtig war, ja sogar unabdingbar war. Tanzen kann man nicht alleine. Es braucht zwei Menschen dazu. Zwei Menschen in perfekter Harmonie von Körper und Geist... eine Einheit... ein Ganzes.

 

Die letzten Takte erklangen aus den Lautsprechern, die Melodie wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich.

 

Beide Männer blieben stehen und blickten sich an.

 

„Das Lied ist aus“, sagte John überflüssigerweise.

„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock, ohne ihn dafür zu rügen, wieder auf das Offensichtliche hingewiesen zu haben.

  
„Du hast mich noch nicht losgelassen“, stellte John fest.

 

„Korrekt.“

  
„Warum?“

 

Ein dunkles Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.  
„Weil du mich auch noch nicht losgelassen hast.“

  
„Oh...“, machte John, beließ aber seine Hände dort, wo sie waren.

 

Sherlock zog ihre verschränkten Finger zwischen ihre Oberkörper und presste Johns Hand gegen seine Brust. John spürte ein heftig pochendes Herz, das im gleichen Rhythmus schlug, wie sein eigenes.

  
„John...“, flüsterte Sherlock sanft und neigte seinen Kopf.

  
„Wenn du das hier nur abziehst, damit du an Weihnachten nicht wieder alleine zu deiner Mutter musst...“, raunte John ihm eine deutliche Warnung zu.

  
Sherlock stoppte in seiner Bewegung und schüttelte minimal den Kopf.

„Das ist schon lange nicht mehr der Grund...“

  
„Schwöre!“, verlangte John und machte doch keinerlei Anstalten sich zu befreien.

  
„Bei allem, was mir heilig ist“, sagte Sherlock ernst.

 

John bedachte ihn mit einem spöttisch-skeptischen Blick

„Dir ist doch nichts heilig.“

„Doch... du“, wisperte Sherlock und neigte seinen Kopf noch ein klein wenig tiefer, hielt dann aber Zentimeter von Johns Lippen entfernt inne und John begriff, dass ihm hier ein Ausweg, ein Haltepunkt, eine Chance zur Umkehr geboten wurde.

Er spürte Sherlocks ruhigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, spürte den hektischen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern und bemerkte ein kaum merkliches Zittern an seinem ganzen Körper.

Für einen Moment fühlte John eine Panik in sich aufsteigen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht schon seit geraumer Zeit von Sherlock angezogen fühlte, sich nicht schon in schwachen Stunden gefragt hatte, „was wäre wenn...?“ und doch nie daran geglaubt hatte. Es immer als Gedankenspielerei abgetan hatte. Doch nun wurde eine seiner Gedankenspielereien offensichtlich gerade Wirklichkeit. Und dennoch tappte John noch genauso im Dunklen, wie zu Beginn seiner ungebührlichen Faszination bezüglich seines Mitbewohners. Lautete nicht die Kardinalsfrage: was wollte Sherlock? Was erhoffte er sich? Was erwartete er von ihm? Würde er diese Erwartungen erfüllen können? Was sollte er tun? Was wollte er selbst? Was...

Ein erneuter Adrenalinschub nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und ließ seine Instinkte sprechen.

„Ach, zum Teufel“, murmelte John halb zu sich selbst, überbrückte die hauchdünne Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einer raschen Bewegung und drückte seinen Mund in einem entschlossenen Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen, die sich zu einem überraschten Ausruf leicht geöffnet hatten.

John nutzte diese Bresche und schickte seine Zunge als Spähtrupp in dieses fremde Gebiet. Er stieß dort auf keinerlei Gegenwehr... im Gegenteil. Ihm wurde ein sehr freundlicher Empfang zuteil, während Sherlock leise stöhnte und seine Lippen sich noch weiter öffneten, um so den einmarschierenden Truppen den Weg zu ebnen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sherlock unternahm seinerseits Expeditionen in unbekanntem Gelände, focht einige spielerische Scharmützel aus, arrangierte sich schließlich mit Johns Spähtrupp und ließ dann seinem leidenschaftlichen Forscherdrang freien Lauf.

 

So lange hatte sich John erfolgreich gegen seine Faszination und seine Gefühle, welche er seinem Mitbewohner und Freund entgegengebracht hatte, zur Wehr gesetzt, hatte sie bekämpft, unterdrückt und im Keim erstickt – nur um sich jetzt mit einer Begeisterung und Bereitwilligkeit in Sherlocks trickreich ausgelegten Netzen zu verstricken, die er unter anderen Umständen und mit einem klareren Kopf als äußerst beunruhigend eingestuft hätte. Doch Sherlocks Lippen und seine Zähne ließen ihn alle Bedenken und alle Skrupel, die er jemals gehegt hatte, achtlos beiseite wischen.

 

Ihre verschränkten Hände waren immer noch zwischen ihren Oberkörpern gefangen und John wusste nicht mehr, wo sein Herzschlag begann und Sherlocks endete. Nicht nur ihre Lippen und Zungen fanden sich in einem unendlichen Tanz, umkreisten sich, verschmolzen miteinander... enger... näher...

 

„AU! Verdammt! Sherlock! Kannst du nicht aufpassen!“

 

„Was?“, rief Sherlock entsetzt aus. „Was habe ich denn gemacht?“

 

„Du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten!“, jammerte John. „Man sollte nicht glauben, wie schwer du bist.“ John funkelte ihn wütend an, doch unter Sherlocks betroffenem und schuldbewusstem Blick schmolz sein Zorn wie Butter in der Sonne. Trotzdem tat sein Fuß höllisch weh. „Zum Glück hattest du keine Schuhe mehr an, sonst wären meine Zehen jetzt vermutlich Matsch.“

 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Sherlock.  „Setz dich... ich sehe mir das mal an“, schlug er besorgt vor.

 

Humpelnd bewegte sich John zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich unzeremoniell darauf fallen.

„Verdammt. Mein Füße bringen mich echt noch um.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so zartbesaitet bist, John.“ Ein mutwilliges Zwinkern saß bereits wieder in Sherlocks Augen. Er ließ sich vor Johns Sessel im Schneidersitz auf  dem Boden nieder und zog John nacheinander beide Socken aus, schleuderte sie achtlos hinter sich und nahm dann behutsam den Fuß in seine Hände, auf den er versehentlich getreten war.

 

Seine Finger glitten behutsam über die Zehen, betasteten den Spann und die Knöchel, befühlten die Ferse und streichelten über die Fußsohle. Dann legte er diesen Fuß in seinen Schoß und hob Johns anderen Fuß an, dem er genau die gleiche, sorgfältige Untersuchung zuteil werden ließ wie dem Ersten.

 

John musste sich mehrmals auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen oder auf eine andere Art und Weise zu verraten, wie sehr in Sherlocks Finger an seinen Füßen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass seine Fußknöchel eine erogene Zone waren?

Überall, wo Sherlock ihn berührte hatte, kribbelte seine Haut, wurde empfindsamer und gab diese Reize an seine Nervenbahnen weiter, bis sein ganzer Körper vor unterschwelliger Erregung zu vibrieren schien.

 

„Zumindest hast du dir keine Blasen gelaufen“, gab Sherlock einen Zwischenbericht.

 

„Ein schwacher Trost“, erwiderte John. Es hatte ein ärgerliches Grummeln sein sollen, doch dazu kamen die Worte viel zu atemlos aus seinem Mund.

 

Und was tat Sherlock? Er grinste. Er hielt zwar immer noch den Kopf gesenkt und seinen Blick starr auf Johns Fuß gerichtet, doch John konnte es dennoch deutlich sehen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger streifte er dann über Johns Fußsohle, federleicht und fast liebkosend.

John konnte ein verräterisches Zucken nun nicht mehr unterdrücken, weder in seinem Fuß, noch in seiner Körpermitte.

 

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln sah Sherlock auf und hob eine Augenbraue.

John knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der Mistkerl wusste also genau, was er tat und tat es mit Absicht.

„Kitzlig“, log John und ärgerte sich, dass er so heiser klang.

 

Sherlock neigte leicht den Kopf, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Whiskey?“, fragte er stattdessen.

 

Ein amüsiert-interessierter Blick begleitete Johns Antwort.

„Möchtest du mich vielleicht betrunken machen?“

 

Sherlock streichelte immer noch gedankenverloren über Johns Fuß.

„Ich weiß nicht – hätte ich damit den Erfolg?“, wollte er mit fast schon naiver Ehrlichkeit wissen.

 

„Erfolg? Womit?“, gab John zurück und bereute es gleich darauf. Gut. Eigentlich bereute er es überhaupt nicht, denn Sherlocks Antwort bestand darin, einen Kuss auf den Fuß zu hauchen, den er in der Hand hielt und Johns anderen Fuß – der noch in seinem Schoß lag – so zu betten, dass er genau auf eine heiße, harte, pulsierende Wölbung drückte. „Oh... damit“, stammelte John und fühlte ein identisches Pulsieren zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen.

 

„Ja... damit...“, bestätigte Sherlock und sah John unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern an, wobei John ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken lief. Noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen, dem es gelungen war, unschuldig, verrucht und bedrohlich zugleich zu wirken.

 

John befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

„Du willst es also wirklich...“

 

„Nicht ES...“, verbesserte Sherlock mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe. „Ich will DICH... wobei...“ Eine Grimasse komischer Verzweiflung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „ES will ich natürlich auch...“  Er bewegte seine Hüften leicht und seufzte.

 

John spürte ein neuerliches, stärkeres Pulsieren unter seiner Fußsohle und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass dies mehr war als ein einzelner Mann ertragen konnte.

„Okay. Du hast es so gewollt... und das war die letzte Warnung, die du kriegen wirst...“, murmelte er heiser, entzog Sherlock seine Füße, stellte sie links und rechts neben ihm auf den Boden, packte Sherlock an den Aufschlägen seines Jacketts und zog ihn zu sich in die Höhe.

 

„Letzte Chance“, flüsterte John, während sich ein sichtlich überrumpelter Sherlock bemühte, seine Beine soweit zu entfalten, dass er vor Johns Sessel knien konnte.

 

Als Sherlock sich wieder gefasst hatte, drängte er sich förmlich zwischen Johns gespreizte Beine.

„Letzte Chance“, wiederholte er. „Ich weiß... und ich werde sie nutzen“, raunte Sherlock ihm zu und presste seine Lippen mit leidenschaftlichem Verlangen auf Johns Mund.

 

Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und nach einem hitzigen Scheingefecht gab sich Sherlock geschlagen, ergab sich willig Johns Übermacht, wurde nachgiebig und lockte dennoch mit sinnlicher Süße.

Je mehr John drängte, desto mehr gab sich Sherlock hin, zog John mit sich, sank schließlich zu Boden, wo er endlich durch die Schwere von Johns Körper niedergedrückt wurde und jedes Nervenende nur noch „ _John_ “ zu melden schien.

 

Sherlock wand sich unter dem Druck des anderen Körpers, genoss die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfähigkeit und verfluchte ihre Kleidung, die es ihm noch unmöglich machte, Johns Haut zu spüren, zu küssen, zu kosten und zu liebkosen. Er stöhnte unter Johns hungrigen Küssen, die sich längst nicht mehr nur auf seine Lippen oder sein Gesicht beschränkten, sondern an seinem Hals und seiner Kehle hinauf- und hinabwanderten, ruhelos, suchend, verlangend.

 

Von dem gleichen Verlangen erfüllt, hob Sherlock seine Hüften, bewegte sie, versuchte, sie gegen irgendetwas zu reiben und fluchte dann leise über Johns etwas zu geringe Körpergröße, die sich nun unangenehm bemerkbar machte.

Zwar waren ihre Lippen, dank ihrer horizontalen Lage, auf gleicher Höhe, doch von ihrem Unterleib konnte man leider nicht dasselbe behaupten. Die Tatsache, dass er nun an einem bestimmten Körperteil keinen Gegendruck erhielt, wurde noch dadurch verschlimmert, dass er Johns Erektion sehr deutlich in der Höhe seines Bauchnabels spürte – und auch die rhythmischen Bewegungen (so minimal sie auch waren) entgingen ihm nicht.

 

Frustriert ließ Sherlock seinen Hinterkopf auf den Boden fallen, was John als Einladung betrachtete, seinen Hals mit weiteren Küssen zu bedecken. Sherlock spürte, wie sich Johns Mund zu einem Lächeln wölbte.

 

„Du machst das mit Absicht“, knurrte er frustriert und hob erneut – und wieder ergebnislos - seine Hüften an.

 

„Vielleicht“, murmelte John an seiner Halsbeuge und Sherlock stöhnte. „Ein bisschen... Gute Stelle?“, fragte er – bezogen auf das Stöhnen - und leckte mit breiter Zunge über diesen gewissen Punkt unter Sherlocks linkem Ohr, den er gerade entdeckt hatte.

 

„Sehr gute Stelle“, keuchte Sherlock.

 

„Ich werde es mir merken“, sagte John und dann:„Du hast entschieden zu viel an.“

 

„Dito“, erwiderte Sherlock, den alle Worte flohen, als John seine Zähne in die _sehr gute Stelle_ grub.

 

„Eloquent wie immer“, stichelte John liebevoll und hauchte einen Kuss auf die leichten Spuren, die seine Zähne hinterlassen hatten. Die einzige Antwort bestand aus einem unartikulierten Laut und Sherlocks Versuch, mit ungeduldigen Fingern Johns Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Erst die Krawatte, Sherlock“, tadelte John mit leicht atemloser Stimme und kam ihm zu Hilfe.

 

Mit äußerster Missbilligung zerrte Sherlock das gelockerte Stück gemusterter Seide unter Johns Hemdkragen hervor.

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich nie eine trage.“

 

„Gut zu wissen“, grinste John. „Du hast also die ganze Zeit über nie eine Krawatte getragen, damit ich leichter über dich herfallen kann?“

 

„Es hat nur nie funktioniert“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

 

Johns Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Genügt es nicht, dass es heute funktioniert hat?“

 

„Doch“, nickte Sherlock und für einen flüchtigen Moment blitzte etwas wie Melancholie in seinen Augen auf. „Das genügt.“

 

Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen schließlich, sich aller Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Sherlock hatte – ungeduldig wie immer – mit einem Griff sowohl seine Anzugshose als auch seine Unterhose gleichzeitig abgestreift und solange John noch von dem Anblick seiner steil aufgerichteten Erektion abgelenkt war, ihn auf dem Boden auf den Rücken gerollt und ohne viel Federlesens mit seinen Beinkleidern genauso verfahren.

 

„Hey!“, war der einzige Einwand, den John artikulieren konnte, bevor sich Sherlock förmlich auf ihn stürzte und er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, soviel von Sherlocks blasser Haut mit Mund und Händen zu _begreifen_ , wie es nur ging. Obwohl er so schlank war, strahlte Sherlocks Körper dennoch eine unglaubliche Hitze aus, die John entflammte und erregte. Ein wollüstiges Stöhnen aus zwei Kehlen erfüllte den Raum, als Sherlock seinen harten Penis gegen Johns ebenso steifen Schaft drückte.

 

„Nochmal“, keuchte John leise und Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Hände, wölbte seinen Rücken und stieß mit seinen Hüften – die eng gegen Johns Unterleib gepresst waren – in kleinen, harten, fickenden Bewegungen gegen Johns Körpermitte und rieb so ihre Erektionen auf erregende Art und Weise aneinander.

 

Passivität war normalerweise nicht das, was John Watson bevorzugte, doch diese simulierte Penetration – die jetzt, da die ersten Vorlust-Tröpfchen alles noch glitschiger und interessanter machten, noch realer wirkte – war etwas, das ihm den Atem benahm und er nur noch stöhnend in Sherlocks Gesicht schauen konnte, das über ihm  schwebte. Sherlocks blasses Gesicht – von Anstrengung und Lust leicht gerötet - , mit einigen Haarsträhnen, die an seinen verschwitzten Schläfen klebten und mit diesen abgrundtiefen, hungrigen Augen, die immer noch so gefährlich-verheißungsvoll glitzerten.

 

In einer plötzlichen Aufwallung von Begierde zog John Sherlocks Kopf zu sich hinunter, verschloss die nach Atem ringenden Lippen mit einem heißen, harten Kuss und rollte sie beide erneut herum, so dass Sherlock wieder unter ihm zu liegen kam.

 

Er spürte Sherlocks Erektion zucken und sog scharf die Luft ein, als Sherlock weiterhin seine Hüften kreisen ließ, um sich ohne Unterbrechung an ihm zu reiben. Johns Lust stieg stetig und er fragte sich, ob das alles war, was Sherlock tun wollte und ob... _Oh_!

 

Als Sherlock seine Beine um Johns Hüften schlang und sich seine Augen schlossen, sah sich John genötigt, eine nicht unwesentliche Frage zu stellen.

 

„Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

[themuller ](http://themuller13.tumblr.com/post/53823775901/eisbrecher-von-lorelei-lee-jetzt-mit-bonus)hat ein wunderbares Cover für diese Story gebastelt...

*squeeee*

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

** Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel **

**„After-Wedding-Party“ - Teil 3**

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

_John fragte sich, ob das alles war, was Sherlock tun wollte und ob... Oh! Als Sherlock seine Beine um Johns Hüften schlang und sich seine Augen schlossen, sah sich John genötigt, eine nicht unwesentliche Frage zu stellen._

_„Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?“_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

****

Sherlock hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und schlug seine Augen wieder auf.

„Oh, bitte!“, rief er mit sarkastischem Spott aus, dann hielt er jedoch abrupt inne. „Enttäuscht?“, fragte er leise.

 

John atmete aus.

„Eher erleichtert“, gab er zu. „Entjungferungen sind verdammt anstrengend und zeitintensiv. Mir ist es lieber... wenn jemand weiß... was er tut...“, raunte er Sherlock zu.

 

„Damit kann ich dienen“, hauchte Sherlock und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 

John erschauerte, doch dann setzte er sich auf.

Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen war Sherlocks Reaktion auf den verminderten Druck, doch dann spürte er Johns Hände an seinen Hoden und sein Seufzen wandelte sich zu einem genießerischen und erleichterten Laut.

 

Federleicht tanzten Johns Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut seines verletzlichsten Körperteils, drückten, zogen und kratzten und glitten schließlich tiefer, dorthin, wo Sherlock sie seit Stunden, Tagen, _Wochen_ am dringendsten haben wollte.

„Endlich...“, stöhnte er leise und wölbte sich den tastenden Fingern entgegen. Doch sie zogen sich zurück, blieben außer Reichweite, neckten ihn, doch erlösten ihn nicht. Das Feuer und die Begierde, die seinen ganzen Körper verzehrte, wurde nicht gelöscht, sondern nur noch mehr angefacht.

 

„Dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu... _beglücken_ “, sagte John mit einem lüsternen Grinsen und Sherlock konnte nicht anders – er runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Versuch bitte nie wieder, _poetisch_ zu sein. Ich bin keine deiner Ex-Freundinnen, die auf diesen Schmus abfahren. Fick mich einfach. Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?“ Um John noch etwas mehr zu provozieren, hob er eine Augenbraue in seiner arrogantesten Manier in die Höhe und endlich glomm wieder dieser dominante und ein wenig abgründige Funke in den sonst so braven, veilchenblauen Augen und Sherlock erbebte vor Wonne. Er war sich sicher, dass keine von Johns _Weibern_ diesen Funken jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dass keine von ihnen je den wahren John Watson kennengelernt hatte – oder an ihm interessiert gewesen wäre, sollte es doch einmal der Fall gewesen sein.

Er war der Einzige, der John wirklich verstand, der ihn wirklich... _liebte_.

 

Diese Erkenntnis kam für Sherlock selbst ein wenig überraschend und er wusste, dass sich sein Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Doch er fühlte sich im Moment außerstande, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er wusste, dass es ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht nur nach Johns Körper verlangt hatte, doch seine Gefühle auch in _diese_ Worte zu fassen... _diese Worte_ , die ihm nicht adäquat vorkamen für seine Emotionen und ihre komplexe Beziehung, die so viel mehr war, als nur Freunde oder gar Liebende. Diese Worte, die ihm abgenutzt und trivial erschienen und dennoch wollte ihm mit seinem genialen Gehirn keine bessere Bezeichnung einfallen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass John diesen Moment nutzte, um mit einem Finger sanft in Sherlocks Öffnung einzudringen.

 

Wieder kam Sherlock nur ein einziges Wort in den Sinn.

 _Endlich_.

Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und sein ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich an diese eine Stelle seines Körpers, an der er nun auf diese spezielle Weise mit John verbunden war. Sherlock hatte erwartet, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ungezügeltes Verlangen empfinden würde, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war dies nicht die vorherrschende Emotion, die Johns Berührung in ihm auslöste. Es war vielmehr ein Gefühl des Angekommen-Seins, das sein ganzes Denken ausfüllte. Verwirrt fühlte er, wie ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief und er schlug die Augen auf.

 

Über ihn gebeugt war John, dessen Gesicht einen verwundert-besorgten Ausdruck trug.

„Du tropfst“, bemerkte John sanft und aus irgendeinem lächerlichen Grund war Sherlock dankbar dafür, dass John nicht das Wort _weinen_ benutzt hatte.

 

Mit einer ungewohnt linkischen Bewegung wischte Sherlock die Träne fort.

 

„Ich tu dir doch nicht weh?“, fragte John. „Sicher... wir bräuchten noch Gleitgel und... aber ganz ehrlich... du fühlst dich längst nicht so eng an, wie ich gedacht hatte.“

 

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen ein wenig... vorbereitet habe.“ Sherlock ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihm dieses Geständnis plötzlich peinlich war.

 

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, mit dieser speziellen Information John ein wenig zu provozieren, ihm ein wenig _einzuheizen_. Er hatte sich die Worte ziemlich genau zurecht gelegt... hatte ihm explizit und detailreich schildern wollen, wie er sich tagelang, immer und immer wieder mit Vaseline vorbereitet hatte... wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern gedehnt hatte... mit zwei Fingern... mit drei Fingern... wie er sich dabei selbst befriedigt hatte, immer mit dem Gedanken an ihn – John – im Kopf... wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern zum Höhepunkt gefickt hatte... und sich dabei doch immer nur nach John gesehnt hatte...

 

Und jetzt, da es soweit war, fühlte er sich gehemmt und wollte diese Tatsache keinesfalls leichtfertig preisgeben. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte er auch noch, wie er unter Johns brennendem Blick errötete.

Moment. Brennender Blick? Sherlock sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass seine Schilderungen unnötig waren, da John offensichtlich über eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie verfügte. Das Herz schlug Sherlock bis zum Hals und er schluckte krampfhaft, um es wieder hinunter zu würgen und an seinen angestammten Platz zu zwingen. Doch dieses widerspenstige Organ hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und weigerte sich, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, vielmehr beharrte es darauf, vollständig aus dem Takt zu geraten, als John leise „Gott... Sherlock...“ stöhnte.

 

„Kondom, Gleitgel“, verlangte John, dem es anscheinend nicht mehr möglich war, in vollständigen Sätzen zu sprechen. „Wo?“

 

„Jackett“, erwiderte Sherlock genauso einsilbig und heiser wie John. Jackett? Wo zur Hölle hatte er sein Jackett gelassen? Johns Augen irrten bereits mit einer gewissen Frustration suchend im Raum umher, als Sherlock glücklicherweise sein Notfall-Plan wieder einfiel. Wo hatte er heute nur seinen Kopf? Ach ja... irgendwo zwischen seinen Beinen... Sherlock nahm diesen Sieg seiner Emotionen und Begierden über seinen Verstand zwar betrübt, aber dennoch lediglich mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis.

„Sessel“, stieß er hervor. „Dein Sessel. Zwischen Sitz und Armlehne.“

 

Erleichterung machte sich auf Johns Gesicht breit.

„Perfekt.“ Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Du hast das geplant. Von A bis Z.“

 

Sherlock nickte und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, ob ihm seine Voraussicht nun zum Verhängnis werden würde... ob John davon angewidert sein würde... ob John sich nun abwenden würde... ob John – nicht ganz zu Unrecht – annehmen würde, dass Sherlock ziemlich erfolgreich versucht hatte, ihn seinen Wünschen entsprechend zu manipulieren...

 

Doch John schüttelte nur in komischer Verzweiflung den Kopf.

„Ich sollte dich windelweich prügeln. Aber ich glaube, ich habe für deinen Hintern eine bessere Verwendung.“

 

Das sinnliche Vibrieren, welches bereits seit einiger Zeit Sherlocks Sinne in Wallung versetzt hatte, steigerte sich nun zu einem lustvollen Ziehen, welches sich in seinem Unterleib konzentrierte.

„Ich hoffe, auch _du_ weißt, was du tust...“, erwiderte er gedehnt und gewollt provokant. „Oder sollte ich mich so in dir getäuscht haben und ich bin gar nicht dein erster Mann?“

 

John warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Oh... du bist mein erster Mann. Sozusagen. Aber zum einen bin ich Arzt und weiß von daher schon, was ich tue und zum anderen...“ Er neigte sich zu Sherlock auf den Boden hinunter und raunte ihm die nächsten Worte ins Ohr: „Auch Frauen verfügen über diese Körperöffnung.“

 

Sherlock schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Es war nicht der Akt an sich, der ihm leichten Ekel einflöste, sondern die Anwesenheit einer Frau, mit der John auf diese Weise vor seinem geistigen Auge zugange war.

„Zuviel Information“, beschwerte sich Sherlock und John hatte die Frechheit, zu kichern.

 

„Sorry“, murmelte John und knabberte in einem Versuch der Wiedergutmachung an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Und jetzt komm. Hoch mit dir!“ Er erhob sich und zog Sherlock mit sich mit.

 

„Schlafzimmer?“, hörte Sherlock sich fragen.

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wozu?“, fragte er und lächelte wieder dieses dunkle, verruchte Lächeln, bei dem Sherlock die Knie weich wurden und die Luft wegblieb. „Wir haben doch alles hier.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf seinen Sessel fallen und – da er ihn immer noch an den Händen hielt – blieb Sherlock nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

 

Er fand sich rittlings auf Johns Schoß sitzend wieder und hatte keinen Grund zur Beschwerde, da er John so unbeschreiblich nahe war und nur seinen Kopf zu neigen brauchte, um ihn zu küssen. Es verblüffte ihn selbst, dass es ihn in diesem Moment nicht nach wilden, hemmungslosen Küssen mit viel Zunge verlangte, sondern es ihm einen viel größeren Genuss bereitete, zarte, fast keusche Küsse über Johns ganzes Gesicht zu hauchen. Anscheinend schien es John auch zu behagen, denn seine ganze Körperhaltung entspannte sich und er seufzte leise und genießerisch und ließ Sherlock gewähren.

 

„Immer wenn ich glaube, dich in- und auswendig zu kennen...“, fing John zwischen zwei Küssen mit gesenkter Stimme an, „...immer dann gelingt es dir doch wieder, mich zu überraschen.“

 

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?“, atmete Sherlock gegen Johns Wange.

 

„Alles was nicht langweilig ist, ist gut“, erwiderte John und drängte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um sanft, aber nachdrücklich über ihre beiden Erektionen zu streicheln, die etwas an Steifheit eingebüßt hatten.

 

Die Berührung traf Sherlock fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Wie hatte seine leidende Libido nur so in Vergessenheit geraten können? Doch mit Johns sachter Liebkosung war alles wieder da... die Erregung, die Begierde, die ungeduldige Lust auf Erlösung... auf Erfüllung. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich wieder und ein leichtes Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.

 

„John...“ Es war mehr ein Ausatmen, als ein Seufzen... mehr Gebet, als Fluch... und trotz den folgenden Worten; mehr Flehen, als Befehl. „Mach endlich! Bevor ich hier noch... implodiere... oder sonst was... Schlimmeres... passiert...“ Seine letzten Worte waren unzusammenhängend und stockend, denn ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte (wie hatte _das_ nur passieren können?), hatte John das versteckte Gleitgel in seinen Besitz gebracht und drang nun mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in Sherlocks sehnsüchtigen Körper ein.

 

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Gott – JA! Endlich! Endlich! _Endlich_!

Johns kräftige Finger fühlten sich so gut an. Die Dehnung... die Drehung... sanft, aber bestimmt. Warum war es so viel besser, wenn es fremde Finger waren – anstatt die eigenen - welche die Penetration durchführten? Auch wenn diese fremden Finger nicht so lang waren wie seine eigenen und deshalb wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten haben würden, seine Prostata...

Ein Schrei brach aus Sherlocks Kehle, während Wogen der Ekstase seinen Unterleib durchpulsten und seine Beine zittern ließen.

 _Okay... streichen wir diesen letzten Gedanken_ , gemahnte sich Sherlock im Stillen, als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und Johns äußerst selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln bemerkte. Johns Finger mochten vielleicht kürzer und mangels Geigenspiel nicht ganz so flexibel sein – aber sie waren unglaublich geschickt.

„Fick mich“, verlangte Sherlock mit heiserer Stimme ganz unverblümt. „Jetzt.“

 

Auch Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seiner raschen Atemzüge und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Mehrere Augenblicke lang klebten ihre Blicke förmlich aneinander, hielten einander fest.

 

„Ja“, sagte John schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Jetzt.“

 

Sherlock rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, damit John das Kondom über seinem Glied abrollen konnte. Ein wenig benommen sah er zu, wie John sich auf die Lippen biss und verhalten stöhnte, während er noch etwas Gleitgel auf dem hauchdünnen, gespannten Gummi verteilte. Es gelang Sherlock nicht mehr, einen einzigen vernünftigen und klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie durch einen dicken, schwammigen Nebel spürte er, wie John ihn berührte, ihn veranlasste, seine Hüften anzuheben, sich nach vorne – zu John hin – zu beugen. Wie in Trance griff Sherlock nach der Rückenlehne des Sessels – links und rechts von Johns Kopf, hörte Johns Atem an seinem Ohr, fühlte ihn an der verschwitzten Haut seiner Schulter, spürte Johns Erektion an seinem Hintern. Instinktiv und reflexartig presste Sherlock dagegen, versuchte, seine Muskeln zu entspannen... dann, ein plötzlicher Druck, ein lautes Stöhnen und das vertraute, herbeigesehnte Brennen einer etwas zu raschen Dehnung, das ihn blitzartig aus dem ihn umgebenden Nebel riss und alles - Geräusche, Gefühle, Gerüche - deutlicher, heller und strahlender hervortreten ließ.

 

Johns Keuchen... der Geruch seines Schweißes, seiner Erregung...  der Druck der Finger an seinen Hüften... der Druck in seinem Inneren... das Zucken seiner eigenen Muskeln... es war zu schnell gewesen, zu rasch, sein Körper protestierte, doch Sherlock achtete nicht darauf. Es war einzigartig und unglaublich besser, als alle Szenarien, die er sich jemals ausgemalt hatte. Der Protest würde – das wusste er aus Erfahrung – bald genug durch grenzenlose Geilheit fortgeschwemmt werden. Ja – _grenzenlos_... denn Sherlock tat niemals etwas halb. Er tat es ganz – oder gar nicht. Und da John keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, nahm Sherlock die Dinge quasi selbst in die Hand.

Langsam ließ er seine Hüften kreisen.

Oh ja... das war gut... so gut... die Härte in sich zu spüren... eigentlich ein Fremdkörper... und doch so gut und so richtig und...

Sherlock packte die Sessellehne etwas fester, suchte und fand mit seinen Knien  Halt auf dem Sitzpolster des Sessels, streckte seinen Körper und ließ ihn wieder zurückfallen.

 

„FUCK... Sherlock!“, rief John aus, aber es klang nicht nach Beschwerde.

 

Sherlock musterte ihn kurz, doch sowohl die erweiterten Pupillen, als auch der umwölkte Blick drückten nur übergroße Erregung aus. Er maß daher diesem Einwand keinerlei Bedeutung bei und führte seinen Bewegungsablauf erneut durch, bis er in einem ungehemmten, schnellen Rhythmus auf Johns hartem Schwanz ritt.

 

Das Gefühl von Fülle und Leere in dieser raschen, heftigen Folge, katapultierte Sherlocks Verlangen in ungeahnte Höhen. Die Kontrolle, die er damit über das ganze Geschehen hatte, versetzte ihn in eine Art Rausch, der ihn mit sich riss, mit sich zog, ihn immer wieder in die Höhe hob und mit unverminderter Heftigkeit wieder aufschlagen ließ. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln immer enger um den samtenen Stahl in seinem Innersten krampften, ihn festhalten wollten, doch nur ein stetiges Auf und Ab, Verlust und Gewinn durch harte, tiefe Stöße konnte ihm die Erlösung bringen. Die Wogen seiner Erregung schaukelten sich auf... höher und höher... und obwohl sein ganzer Körper bereits bebte, prickelte, ihm Arme und Beine taub wurden, brachen die Wellen nicht über ihm zusammen, sondern trugen ihn nur mit sich, im Sog der Ebbe hinaus, im Strudel der Flut wieder hinein.

Es gab nur noch einen Ausweg für ihn...

„John... bitte...“ Was ein Schrei hätte sein sollen, kam ihm nur als heiseres Flüstern über die Lippen. „Ich kann nicht... alleine...“

 

„Musst du auch nicht“, keuchte John. „Lass... mich...“

 

Der erste, kräftige Stoß kam so unerwartet und war so exakt genau das, was Sherlock in diesem Moment so dringend gebraucht hatte, dass sich ihm ein kehliges Aufschluchzen entrang. Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und er barg sein Gesicht automatisch in Johns Halsbeuge.

 

„Gott... Sherlock... ich... ich... gleich...“, stammelte John und tastete mit unsicheren Fingern zwischen ihren Körpern nach Sherlocks steif aufgerichteter Erektion.

 

„Bitte...“, flüsterte Sherlock und fühlte sich wieder wie benommen. Reichlich ungeschickt und ohne jede Finesse, rieb John in einem hektischen Stakkato über Sherlocks Glied.

„Mehr...“, röchelte Sherlock und wusste nicht mehr, wem er sich zuerst entgegen wölben sollte. Johns Schwanz in seinem Hintern oder Johns Fingern an seinem Ständer. Doch plötzlich war das alles ganz gleichgültig. Wieder schaukelten sich die Wogen auf, hoben ihn in die Höhe... nur undeutlich spürte er, wie Johns Bewegungen heftiger und unkontrollierter wurden, wie er stöhnte und sich verkrampfte, wie er die Zuckungen des ejakulierenden Gliedes tief in sich spürte... und wie die Wogen in einem letzten Aufbäumen über ihm zusammenbrachen.

 

Ekstase durchpulste ihn und zog ihn hinab in die tiefste Tiefe, während er sich in einem nicht enden wollenden Orgasmus wieder und wieder über Johns Finger ergoss, bis seine Arme und Beine nachgaben und er kraftlos in Johns Umarmung sank.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatten. Es war so merkwürdig leicht, von Sherlocks Gewicht beinahe erdrückt zu werden. Geistesabwesend streichelte John über Sherlocks Rücken und genoss diesen Zustand des Wachens und dennoch Nicht-Denkens.

 

Wenn ihm heute früh, als er sich für die Hochzeit schick gemacht hatte, jemand gesagt hätte, er würde den Tag damit beschließen, Sex mit Sherlock Holmes zu haben, dann hätte er denjenigen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, einliefern lassen.

 

Doch jetzt begriff er überhaupt nicht mehr, wie er auch nur einen Tag hatte überleben können, _ohne_ Sex mit Sherlock zu haben. Mit nachlässig-zärtlicher Geste fuhr er Sherlock über die in Unordnung geratenen Locken. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn und er wünschte, dieser Moment möge nie enden – und falls er doch irgendwann enden musste – wie es solche perfekten Momente eben an sich hatten – so hoffte er doch, dass es noch viele solcher Momente geben würde.

 

Momente wie dieser, in denen Sherlock erschöpft und vertrauensvoll neben ihm ruhte, in denen sein warmer Atem – der allmählich wieder gleichmäßiger und ruhiger wurde – über die verschwitzte Haut von Johns Nacken und Schulter hinwegstrich und ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte und in denen Sherlocks Sperma auf seinem Bauch abkühlte und er nicht mehr wusste, wo seine Seele begann und Sherlocks endete.

 

Er hätte es vor diesem Abend nie für möglich gehalten, dass eine derartige Harmonie zwischen zwei Wesen bestehen konnte, ohne dass es sich dabei um eineiige Zwillinge handelte. Als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, musste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Ja, klar! Grenzenlose Harmonie mit niemand anderem als Sherlock Holmes! So oft, wie sie sich bis aufs Blut stritten... und dennoch... mit keinem anderen Menschen hatte John diese tiefe, innige, kompromisslose Verbundenheit gespürt.

 

 _Muss wohl Liebe sein_ , stellte John für sich fest und wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr über die Tatsache, dass er sich in seinen männlichen Mitbewohner verliebt hatte, sondern nur noch darüber, wie verdammt viel Zeit er durch seine Sturheit verschwendet hatte.

 

Aber vielleicht war es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen? Womöglich waren sie erst heute beide wirklich bereit gewesen für diesen Schritt, für diese Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung? John verfolgte diese Frage nur mit müßigem Interesse. Letzten Endes war es irrelevant. Er hätte Sherlock so oder so nie verlassen, auch wenn ihre Beziehung nie um eine körperlich-intime Komponente bereichert geworden wäre.

 

Und was war das nur für eine Komponente gewesen! Noch bei dem Gedanken daran beschleunigte sich Johns Puls.

Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, Sherlock bei der Arbeit zu beobachten, war schon immer fasziniert gewesen von seiner Konzentration, von seiner Leidenschaft, seiner bedingungslosen Hingabe, seinem Forscherdrang, seiner Neugier und seiner unglaublichen Fähigkeit, alles andere auszublenden und sich nur auf eine einzige Sache zu fokussieren.

 

Diese ganzen Eigenschaften unmittelbar in einem erotischen Kontext zu erleben und dann auch noch im Mittelpunkt dieser ganzen Konzentration und Leidenschaft zu stehen... das war für John ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis gewesen.

 

Zu erleben, wie dieser kühle und doch so leidenschaftliche Mann sich völlig dem Moment hingegeben hatte, sich auf eine Art und Weise rückhaltlos geöffnet und preisgegeben hatte... all das hätte John nie für möglich gehalten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Geschenk, das ihm Sherlock mit seiner Verletzlichkeit und Offenheit gemacht hatte, überhaupt verdiente.

 

Er hoffte nur, dass Sherlock seine Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er John (fast schon) verfolgt hatte und die schlussendlich zu dieser erotischen und emotionalen Offenbarung geführt hatte, nie bereuen würde. Zumindest würde John alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, dass Sherlock nie einen Grund haben würde, an ihm und der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Gefühle zu zweifeln.

 

An seiner Schulter spürte er, wie Sherlock seine Lippen bewegte.

 

Oh? So schnell schon wieder sprechbereit? Damit war dieser perfekte Moment wohl unwiederbringlich dahin. John seufzte innerlich. Gut, würde er sich das nächste Mal eben noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen müssen, um diese post-koitalen, friedlichen Augenblicke noch ein wenig auszudehnen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Die goldenen, sinnverwirrenden Nebel in Sherlocks Gehirn lösten sich nur langsam, nur ganz allmählich auf. Sherlock selbst hielt so lange daran fest, wie er nur konnte, doch irgendwann zerrann ihm dieses glückselige Gefühl des Losgelöst-Seins zwischen seinen verzweifelten Fingern und die freudlose Realität hatte ihn wieder.

 

Fast sofort nahm sein ewig rastloser Geist seine Arbeit wieder auf, sammelte Daten, ordnete und analysierte sie und kam dann – nach dem Aufbau einiger möglicher Szenarien zu dem Schluss, dass er, Sherlock, ein Idiot war.

 

Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dies alles wäre eine gute Idee gewesen? Und welcher Schwachkopf hatte gesagt: _„Besser geliebt und verloren zu haben, als nie geliebt zu haben“?_ Und wie hatte er so dumm sein können, auf eine solche Plattitüde hereinzufallen? Musste wohl irgendwie damit zusammenhängen, dass seine Libido sein Denken nachhaltig und nachteilig beeinflusst hatte.

Mist.

Verdammter Mist.

Er war ja so ein Idiot!

 

Warum hatte er dies alles nicht zuerst logisch durchdacht und dann seine Entscheidung getroffen? Warum hatte er auf sein hormon-gestörtes limbisches System gehört? Warum?

 

Weil er gegen jede Vernunft geglaubt – nein, gehofft hatte, dass sich (hätte er John erst einmal so weit) sich schon alles in seinem Sinne entwickeln würde.

 

Sein Plan war einfach gewesen: Stelle sicher, dass John entspannt ist (Alkohol!), dass er sich wohl fühlt (Alkohol!), dass er nicht mehr allzu klar denken kann (Alkohol!) und verführe ihn dann so gründlich, dass er anschließend glaubt, nicht mehr ohne dich leben zu können.

 

Nach dem Hochgefühl ihrer sexuellen Vereinigung kam für Sherlock nun jedoch der Absturz aus seinen Blütenträumen hinunter in die kalte, bittere Realität

 

John würde ihn nicht mehr wollen. John würde ihn verlassen. John würde... nicht mehr da sein.

 

Sherlock hatte alles auf diese eine Karte gesetzt und er hatte _gewonnen_. Er hatte John _rumgekriegt_. Doch war das den Einsatz wert gewesen?

War dieser _eine_ sexuelle Akt es wert gewesen, dass er John verlor? Für immer verlor? Noch heute Morgen war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es das alles wert sein würde. Mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Er wusste nun, wie John sich anhörte und anfühlte, wenn er sich ungehemmt seiner Leidenschaft hingab. Wie einen Phantomschmerz spürte er immer noch Johns Erektion in seinem Innersten und er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl jemals verblassen würde oder ob es ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage verfolgen und mit der Gewissheit foltern würde, dass dieser Schatten einer Erinnerung alles war, was er jemals fühlen würde?

 

Er hatte geglaubt, es würde ihn umbringen, John nie zu spüren, sich nie mit ihm zu vereinigen... doch jetzt wusste er, dass er einem Trugschluss zum Opfer gefallen war. Es einmal gehabt zu haben und es dann nie wieder erleben zu dürfen... zu wissen und gleichzeitig zu vermissen... das war es, was ihn wirklich umbringen würde.

 

Warum hatte er Alkohol einsetzen müssen? Warum hatte er nicht länger gewartet? Warum hatte er John nicht anders umworben?

 

 _Weil du ein ungeduldiger Egozentriker bist_ , beantwortete er seine Fragen insgeheim selbst. _Und jetzt erntest du, was du gesät hast. Recht geschieht dir!_

 

Sherlocks Lippen bewegten sich in stummen Worten an Johns Schulter.

 

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Ich hätte dir besser keinen Whisky geben sollen…“, flüsterte Sherlock, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, undeutlich in Johns Halsbeuge.

 

John strich ihm verwundert die schweißverklebten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen zu können.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte er verständnislos.

 

Zuerst kam nur ein Seufzen, dann drehte Sherlock seinen Kopf und John gelang es, ein einzelnes Auge zu erkennen, das ihn traurig anblinzelte.

 

„Damit hast du eine wunderbare Ausrede für morgen früh...“ Sherlocks Stimme schraubte sich leicht in die Höhe als er weitersprach: „Sherlock, ich war zu betrunken, um zu wissen, was ich tat…“

 

John begriff, dass er gerade nachgeäfft wurde und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das würde ich nie…“, fing er an zu widersprechen, doch er kam nicht weiter.

 

„Doch“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock mit einer gewissen trotzigen Hartnäckigkeit. „Du würdest. Aber… daran bin ich selbst schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht so viel trinken lassen dürfen. Weder auf der Hochzeit - noch hier. Aber damit… kann ich leben.“ Er machte Anstalten, den Sessel und John zu verlassen.

 

Doch John hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest.

„Sag mal…“, fragte er ruhig. „Wie viel hast _du_ eigentlich getrunken?“

 

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich.

„Nicht besonders viel… warum?“

 

„Weil du gerade den größten Mist verzapfst, den ich je gehört habe!“, rief John empört aus. „Und dafür wäre wirklich nur ein umnebeltes Gehirn eine Entschuldigung.“

 

Verwirrung und Hoffnung zeichnete sich gleichermaßen auf Sherlocks Gesichtszügen ab.

„Ich…“

 

„Sherlock…“ Dieses Mal war es John, der eine Erwiderung im Keim erstickte. „Ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich mich bisher…  zurückgehalten habe, war der, dass ich mir über deine Motivation nicht im Klaren war. Und weil ich keine Lust hatte, mich nur aus Jux und Tollerei von dir manipulieren zu lassen.“

 

„Und jetzt… bist du dir im Klaren darüber?“, hakte Sherlock vorsichtig nach und John konnte nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

 

„Ja. Sogar ein Idiot wie ich kann erkennen, dass du mich liebst“, antwortete er nicht ohne Selbstironie.

 

Sherlock war sehr ruhig geworden, sehr still. Und mit seltenem Ernst erwiderte er: „Ja, John… das tue ich.“

 

John warf ihm daraufhin einen gespielt-überdrüssigen Blick zu.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass du es noch nicht gesagt hast!“

 

„Du hast es ja auch noch nicht gesagt!“, gab Sherlock indigniert zurück.

 

Daraufhin fing John Sherlocks Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss ein.

„Muss ich das wirklich noch?“, fragt er leise.

 

„Nein… nicht wirklich. Ich weiß es auch so“, flüsterte Sherlock zurück und erwiderte Johns Kuss voll inniger Erleichterung. Dann schmolz er in Johns Umarmung förmlich dahin, wie eine der lächerlichen Eisskulpturen auf der Hochzeit seines Bruders.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Geraume Zeit später – John schnarchte in Sherlocks Bett bereits leise vor sich hin – stand Sherlock noch einmal auf und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er wich geschickt den knarrenden Dielenbrettern aus und gelangte lautlos zu dem Tisch, auf dem sein Handy lag.

Mit flinken Fingern tippte er eine Nachricht und verschickte sie.

Dann seufzte er befriedigt und ging mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Zurück zu _seinem_ John.

 

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Etwas über eine Meile Luftlinie entfernt, vibrierte Mycrofts Handy auf dem Nachttisch der Hochzeitssuite des Ritz.

 

„Wer zur Hölle will denn jetzt etwas von dir?!“, fluchte Greg schlaftrunken.

 

Mycroft nahm sein Handy an sich und starrte verständnislos auf das Display.

„Mein Bruder“, sagte er dann mit einem nicht zu deutenden Unterton.

 

„Sag ihm, er soll sich verpissen!“, grummelte Greg. „Was will er denn?“

 

„Lies‘ selbst“, sagte Mycroft kopfschüttelnd und hielt seinem Ehemann das Handy hin.

 

_Bringe John an Weihnachten zu Mami mit. SH._

„Na endlich“, knurrte Greg, aber es klang schon nicht mehr ganz so ungehalten. „Ich dachte schon, das wird nie was.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**ENDE (dieses Bonuskapitels)**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Vielleicht kommt (irgendwann) noch ein zweites Bonuskapitel mit Mycrofts und Gregs Hochzeitsnacht… bis zu dem Moment an dem Sherlocks SMS eintrifft.

Mal sehen, wann ich dafür Zeit finde und ob das überhaupt jemand lesen will... will das jemand lesen?


End file.
